


Paris

by Roshwen



Series: Field trips [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Serious romance ahead, So be warned, Sweetness, The LITs go city tripping part II, The boys love Cassandra and they make sure she knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Florence had been very nice. It had arguably been one of the best weeks of Jake’s life and if Ezekiel is planning to do something similar for Cassandra, well. Jake would be very happy to help with that.And he already knows where they should go.





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> The second city trip and my first NaNo piece! I'm planning to post at least something every day, no matter how big or small, but I have no Idea how long I'll be able to keep that up. So, don't get your hopes up is all I'm saying.

 It’s a quiet morning in the Library and Jake has just finished outlining his latest paper and getting ready to delve into the first chapter, when the Skype icon on his laptop starts flashing.  
  
_Australian_Awesomeness would like to add you on Skype._

Which is a bit odd, given that Ezekiel is sitting not two feet away. Well within glaring distance.

The icon flashes again, this time accompanied by a message.

_Just accept, mate._

Jake rolls his eyes and presses Accept. 

_Thank you. Thought this might make things a bit less obvious._

_What things?_

_Planning a surprise trip for Cass. Birthday is coming up and I thought we could take her somewhere nice._

Now Jake has to smile. _Nice like Florence was nice?_

_Exactly._

Florence had been _very_ nice. It had arguably been one of the best weeks of Jake’s life and if Ezekiel is planning to do something similar for Cassandra, well. Jake would be very happy to help with that. 

And he already knows where they should go. _Paris_.

A twitch of Ezekiel’s nose makes it clear what he thinks of that idea, even before his message pops up on Jake’s screen. _Bit of a romantic cliché, cowboy_.

_Are you kidding me man? She lives for romantic clichés. Just watch._

‘Hey Cassie,’ Jake says out loud, making Cassandra look up from the pile of papers she’s amassed on her desk. ‘Do you happen to know when the next full moon’s gonna be?’

He could have just looked it up, of course, but watching Cassie throw her hands in the air and moving through the phases of the moon at lightning speed just never gets old. ‘Next Thursday,’ she says after a couple seconds, ‘why?’

Instead of responding immediately, Jake gets up and walks over to Cassandra’s desk. He perches down at the corner so she has to look up at him, an expectant look on her face so he can’t help but smile down at her. ‘Well, if the weather holds up I thought perhaps we could do a little late night picnic at Jones’ cabin. You know, get some wine, some snacks, maybe even get a fire going if it’s a bit cold... what do you say?’

‘That’d be nice,’ Cassandra says softly, eyes huge and bright and Jake can practically feel the way Ezekiel is rolling his eyes behind his back.

‘It’s a date, then,’ he says, bending down and pressing a brief, gentle kiss to her lips before he returns to his own desk. _Paris_.

_*eyeroll emoji* Fine. You do realize you now have to take her on that picnic, right?_

_You mean you don’t wanna come? Fine by me *wink emoji*_

_Shut up. I’ll bring the s’mores._

~~~

The picnic is an outstanding success, as Jake expected it would be. Between the starlit sky overhead, the wine, the campfire and himself and Ezekiel, Cassandra soon melts down into a puddle of romantic bliss. Which has the added benefit that Ezekiel now seemed to be fully on board with the Paris plan, because two days later another message pops up.

_You wanna do Accommodation or Itinerary?_

_If I let you do A, are you gonna go all out again and spend way too much money?_

_You really need to ask?_

_Fine. But we’ll split the cost this time._

_If you’re sure. I take it you wanna do I then?_

_Yeah. I’ve already got some ideas._

~~~  
It takes them a little over two months, because of course they have to bicker over every single detail (‘Jones, we are not staying in a house boat on the Seine, I don’t care how romantic it is, I don’t want to be the one that has to fish either of you out of the river because you decided to go and admire the view in the middle of the night.’ ‘Stone, there’s romantic clichés and there is love locking. We are not love locking.’). But after two months everything is ready and as far as they can tell, Cassandra doesn’t have a clue. By now it’s a week until her birthday, which makes their timing pretty perfect. 

They’re in the Annex again and after one last heated Skype debate over who gets to be the one to tell Cassandra, it’s time. Ezekiel wins, because it was his idea in the first place, so Jake gets to sit back, relax and enjoy the show. He’s not really complaining.

‘Hey Cass?’ Ezekiel says, after sharing a conspiratorial grin with Jake that makes Cassandra immediately pay attention, ‘you haven’t got anything planned for next week, have you?’

Ezekiel doesn’t need to say anything more, because Cassandra’s mouth drops open and Jake can see she already knows exactly what’s going on. So does Ezekiel, because now it’s his turn to get up from his desk and walk over to Cassandra, grinning down at the stunned disbelief in her eyes. ‘You know the drill, princess,’ he says, fingers gently brushing her cheek. ‘Be here Sunday at 5am with everything you need for the week. And.’ 

Here Ezekiel has to stop because Cassandra launches herself at him and starts peppering his face with kisses. ‘Thank you thank you _thank you_.’

‘Woah, easy there darlin’, Jake says, getting up too because he’ll be damned if he lets Ezekiel have all the fun, ‘you don’t even know where we’re takin’ you yet.’

Before he can say or do anything else, though, Cassandra has released Ezekiel and wrapped herself around him, planting kisses on his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his eyes, the tip of his nose, before Jake manages to catch her mouth and stop her for a second. 

‘Thank you,’ Cassandra whispers as they break apart, turning her face to look at Ezekiel who has joined them as well, one arm draped across her back and nuzzling kisses into her hair. ‘Wherever we’re going, _thank you_.’

~~~

When they open the Back Door that Sunday morning to reveal the top of Montmartre, with a sweeping view over the city, Ezekiel takes one look at Cassandra’s face and quietly admits that Jake was completely and utterly right in choosing Paris. It gets even better when they get to the hotel, where Cassandra takes one look at the tiny hotel room with hardwood floors, an actual fireplace, a low beamed ceiling, floral patterned wallpaper and elegant furniture and practically drags Ezekiel down to the bed with her. Ezekiel goes willingly and Jake has half a mind to just let them have some fun before he remembers he spent two months working out the perfect itinerary and by god, they are going to stick to it. Ezekiel glares a little and calls him a spoilsport, but Cassandra buries her hands in Jake’s hair and kisses him fiercely before they’re out the door, so Jake takes the win.

~~~

The view from Montmartre is amazing, but the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is nothing short of breathtaking. 

~~~

At the Notre Dame, Ezekiel surprises them both by bursting out in the Bells of Notre Dame, grinning at them in such a Clopinesque manner when he’s done that Jake can’t help but laugh. Before Ezekiel can belt out his own rendition of Out There, however, Cassandra beats him to it by softly singing ‘ _I don’t know if you can hear me..._ ’ and Jake should have known that taking two Disney fans to Paris would lead to this. When Cassandra falls silent, he has a quiet argument with himself for about half a second before he asks them: ‘Do you want to hear the French version?’

~~~

Cassandra and Ezekiel _really_ like the French version. Or perhaps they just really like Jake speaking French. Whatever it is, Jake is totally okay with it.

~~~

They end the day at the top of Montmartre again, where Ezekiel very innocently asks Jake to ask one of the caricaturists there if he could draw them a picture from a photo on his phone. Half an hour later, Cassandra nearly collapses with laughter and Jake silently vows to make sure he isn’t anywhere _near_ the Annex when Jenkins finds out what kind of souvenir Ezekiel is bringing back.

~~~

The next day they hit Versailles, where Ezekiel scolds Jake for upsetting Cassandra by telling her the story of Marie Anthoinette. Jake worries for a moment, because making Cassandra cry sad tears was not part of the plan (happy tears are another story), but then she wipes her eyes, smiles a watery smile and tells him that it’s okay, that sometimes a sad story is exactly what you need. Jake agrees. He can see that Ezekiel doesn’t really get it, but he has stopped glaring so at least that’s good.

~~~

The happy tears appear later that night. They are sitting on a bench at the Seine, watching the Parisian night life go by in a moment of quiet after two busy days. Even Ezekiel has fallen silent, his arm slung over the back of the bench so he can cup the back of Jake’s head in his hand. Cassandra is sandwiched between them, one hand resting on Ezekiel’s thigh and the other arm around Jake’s waist, her head resting against his shoulder. It’s a perfect little moment but it’s also getting late, and just as Jake is about to suggest that maybe they should head back to the hotel, he hears a sniffle to his left and his shoulder gets a little damp.

‘Hey,’ he murmurs, shifting a little so he can see her face, ‘Cassie, you okay?’

She nods, then swallows and looks at him, and suddenly Jake can feel his own eyes starting to sting as well. ‘Yeah,’ she whispers as Jake presses a firm kiss to her forehead to hide the fact that his eyes are shining suspiciously (and also so that he can pretend he didn’t see Ezekiel wipe his eyes as well. Bunch of saps that they are, the three of them). ‘Yeah, I’m okay.’

~~~

Cassandra proves that she is more than okay the next day, by buying a truly astonishing amount of clothes. Yeah, Jake included an entire shopping day in his itinerary. He’s not an idiot.

~~~

Also, those shivers Jake can cause when he goes all low and Southern on his partners? It turns out he gets even better results when he goes all low and _French_ on them. Seriously, all it takes is a murmured _de l’aube claire, jusqu’a la fin du jour_ and they’re like putty in his hands.

He knew going to Paris would be the right call.


End file.
